


May The Odds be Ever in Cato and Clove's favour

by halbhalbhalb



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: District 2, Other, cato - Freeform, cato and clove, clove, the hunger games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halbhalbhalb/pseuds/halbhalbhalb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the story of The Hunger Games in Clove/Cato's eyes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	May The Odds be Ever in Cato and Clove's favour

She stepped into the District 2 train, onto a rich purple carpet. Now over the pride of her name being drawn at the reaping, she began observing her surroundings, thinking of a game tact. Staring around the carrige she noted the golden coloured chairs and polished brown wooden tables. The light from the windows reflected off the crystal chandelier above, dancing on the wooden table tops in flashes of rainbow colour. Of course, the Capitol would make the District 2 carriges heavenly, they practically live here. Standards are high.  
Aware of her fellow tributes a 6 metre distance behind her, she decided now was the time to make an impression. Walking up to large table, Clove kicked off her heels and hoisted herself up. Sitting in what she hoped was a seductive manner, she pulled out a sharp silver knife from a secret pocket in her dress and balanced the tip on the table top, resting the palm of her hand on the top of the blood red handle, to reveal the name 'Clove' engraved in golden letters.  
She waited for Cato, her fellow tribute to enter.  
Needless to say, Cato had ignored the rich looking carrige as he strided in and lay his eyes on the District 2 girl. The train began to move steadily towards the Capitol, where the real fun would begin.  
'Well,' he smiled darkly, 'aren't you a sight to behold.'  
Clove tilted her head to the side and presented a half smile, her eyes focused on Cato, she had him exactly where she wanted him. 'The feelings mutual.'  
Cato couldn't help but noticed the amount of bare leg Clove was exposing, and bloody hell did she have alot of it.  
Clove let her smile drop as she sat up properlly, covering the exposed leg Cato was so entranced in. 'So, big boy,' she started, sliding her hand onto the knife handle she threw it into the air, catching it perfectly she chucked it at the tribute. 'what can you do?'  
Cato barley missed the blade catching his wrist as he caught the handle clumsily, the suprise written across his face changed to understanding as he figured out the tributes casual approach to violence, not too different from his own. 'Oh,' he thought to himself smirking, 'thats how she likes to play it.' He leaned against the carrige wall, casually playing with Cloves knife. 'I'm good with hand-to-hand combat, I can throw, run and I'm good with my spear.'  
Clove's eyes glanced down briefly at Cato's crotch before gazing back up at his eyes, smirking 'I bet you are.'  
Cato laughed at Clove's remark, pushing himself off the wall he walked around the carrige, eyes focused on Clove while tapping the knife blade against his leg. 'What about you then? What can you do girly?'  
Clove jumped off the table, slipped her shoes back on and walked slowly towards a now still Cato, leaning aganist the wall again, speaking as she stepped. 'I'm good with knifes, I can throw well and I never, ever miss.' She was standing infront of Cato now, in her heels she was up to his nose. She turned her face up towards his and tilted his down, far too close for Cato's comfort. She rested her hand on the back of his neck. 'I'm not afraid of getting cut.'  
They stared at each other intently for an unmeasured amount of time, noses milimetres away from touching. Clove couldn't help but notice how handsome Cato was up close. How tan and clear his skin was, how blue his eyes were and how he smelled of something she loved, but couldn't put a name too, knowing she couldn't ask with the impression she was trying to put off.  
Cato leaned to the side of her head and ran his fingers onto her hand, smiling darkly at the sound of Clove holding her breath and tightening the fingers on his neck slightly, he spoke against her ear. 'Good.'  
Feeling the blade she had forgotten about run across her hand, opening a cut, Clove gasped and stepped back, staring down at the faint but obvious red line on her hand. Cato stepped close again to her, clasping his hand around her waist, he folded her non-injured hand around the knife and pushed her to the side roughly, speaking clearly at an almost shout as he sauntered off laughing. 'Nice knife. Bad technique, princess.'  
Clove regained her balance and leaned against the wall, watching Cato stride into another carrige, she smiled and ran her tounge across her fresh cut.  
'Not bad,' she thought. 'Not bad at all.'


End file.
